A new year at Saint Vlad's
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: So, I have all the new kids already that are in Sainte Vlads, please don't apply anymore... Officially on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's the deal people, S.T Vladimir's Academy is getting New Kids, and those new kids could be you, all you have to do is fill out this application form Bellow! And I could possibly put you in my story, if I don't its because there are too many, if you don't get in right away, chances are that you will get in later on in the story…. Sound good? Aright lets get started:**

**Full Name:**

**Moroi or Dhampir?:**

**Element if Moroi:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Boy friend? Girl Friend?:**

**Talents?:**

**Hobbies?:**

**VA Love interest?:**

**Preferred Room mate:**

**Personality?:**

**Popular? Nerd? Athlete? Slut? Jock? Other?:**

**Idea's for this story?:**

**That is all, and here is the first chapter, please review as timely as possible.**

"Rose, guess what!" Lissa ran up to me as I cleared out my dorm room. "You were just attacked by flying llama's?" I guessed randomly. Lissa gave me a weird look but continued. "We are getting a while bunch of new kids in our grade next year! Wont that be exciting?" She gushed.

"Will, some of these people be Dhampir girls, because seriously its like Meredith and I are the only ones in the dorm," I sighed. "I hope so, I don't know all the details yet," She said. We walked out, into the hot summer day - night for humans-.

We were all going to Adrian's for the summer, well Dimitri isn't, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to fly him out or something. I was excited for the new people, but who know's what could happen.

**Review, and Apply!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here it goes, I got so many review's its insane, thank you all. But I could only have so many, there fore I put names in a hat, and picked them out, here is a list of people who made it in, and I'm sorry If you didn't.**

**Anyway, here is the list, and room mates and love interests, and everything else important. I will be posting pictures of the characters. If you would like to see the WHOLE descriptions of these characters its in the reviews.**

**If the roommates are co-ed, its because there wasn't enough girls dorms…**

Kingsby Lionel Ivashkov: Moroi who powers water, age 16, male, No Roommate.

Elena Marie Greene : Dhampir, age 17, Tattoo on left wrist. Rose's Roommate.

Samantha Redmond: Moroi fire user, age 13, Jill's Roommate. Adrian's younger cousin.

Luna Mary Dragomir: Moroi Water user, 17, female, Lissa's roommate.

Ash nicole Sim: Dhampir, 18, female, Jesse Zeklos GF, Mia's roommate.

Tabitha Michelle Crespin: Dhampir, 16, Eddie's Roommate

Sabrina Pinera: 17 ½ , Dhampir , Christian's Roommate, no BF

Julianna Evelyn Ozera: Tasha's sisters Kid (Will find that out later) 15, Dhampir , BF Max, Meaghans Roomate

Wilhemina Von Versailles (Mina) : Moroi Fire user, 17,

Meaghan Caterine Aleksandr: Dhampir, 18 female, Julianna's roomate

Vanessa Belikov: Dhampir 18, Dimitri's cousin, dating Adrian, Rose's second roomate.

**There ya go, sorry that not everyone made it in, I really am, I just had so many review's. Thank you everyone! I hope you still read it! (L)**


	3. Chapter 3 Name Game

**Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing : (**

**Hope you people like it! Go check out some more of my stories on my profile!**

RPOV

Back at school, ugh I hate life. Summer was okay, Lissa and I shopped Every day and Adrian spent the summer, trying to get to know me better, he actually became more like a brother to me. His parents had stopped by the cottage we were staying at, at one point. His Father doesn't seem to like me but Daniella loved me, I don't know why either.

"Okay Liss, I'm going to my room and unpack, I'll see you later," I gave her a hug and brought my million pounds of luggage to my dorm room. Everything in the Dhampir Dorms was Co-Ed now but they had twice as many guardians.

I opened my door to spot two girls, One was just a little taller then me, had Dark Brown hair, it faded into blonde, it looked really cool. The next girl had long Black hair, with red streaks, I noticed a faint tattoo on her wrist.

"Hello?" I said, it sounded more like a question. "Hi, I'm Elena and this is Vanessa," They waved at me. "Hi, so this is your dorm also?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess." They shrugged. "Well, I call top bunk, if you try and take it from me I will have you pinned within seconds," I warn them, throwing all my stuff on the left side of the room.

"No, worries we already called the two single beds," They said. So we started unpacking and soon enough we were all getting along. There was something about Vanessa that seemed really familiar.

KNOCK, KNOCK! Someone banged on the door. "Your going to break the fuckin door!" I yelled at whoever was banging on it. 'Well, then hurry up and open it!" I heard Adrian's voice yell back. "Well then open it Dumbass!" I yelled.

"Are you decent?" He asked. 'Yes, we are!" I yelled. "We?" He asked. "Open the damn door and get in here or I will take it upon me to make sure you die, and make it look like an accident," I warned him. I forgot, this dorm wasn't just mine, I looked at the two other girls, they looked shocked, and amused.

Adrian opened the door, and came and sat beside me on the bed, throwing an arm around me. "Get off me," I looked at him. He removed his arm, and looked at my room mates. "Who are you girls?" He asked, I noticed the look in his face, ohh this is going to be good.

"I'm Elena," She waved shyly, He thick bangs falling to cover her eye's. "I'm Vanessa," She said, I noticed she had a thick Russian accents, more noticeable then Dimitri's.

"Well Hello there, My Name is Adrian Ivashkov, and you already know Rose," he smiled and nudged me. They both gapped at us. "Rose, I can't believe you treat Royalty with suck disrespect," Vanessa said.

"Its, funny that's what Dimitri say's, when I talk to Tatianna," I smirked. "You know, Dimitri Belikov?" Vanessa asked me. "Yeah, he's my mentor," And secret lover I added mentally. "Ohh, cool he's my cousin, I came here to graduate , learn from the best," She said. I was in shock. No wonder they looked so fricken alike.

"You, and you ahh…" I mumbled to myself. I was in complete shock! "Knock, Knock," Lissa came into the dorm with a girl trailing behind her. She was taller then Lissa, had brown hair and Green eyes.

"hey Lissa!" I hugged her. "Hey Rose, Adrian, people I don't know, this is my Roommate Luna," She said pointing to the girl behind her. 'Hi," She shook my hand. I went to introduce Adrian but He and Vanessa had their eye's fixated on each other. Hun.

"This is nobody important," I tell Luna, waving over to Adrian. He glared at me. "oh, but you heard that?" I said to him. "Yes I heard that, I was paying full attention to your full conversation," he said matter of factly. " Really? Whats her name?" I ask him, smirking.

"lula?" He asked. "Luna dumbass," I said throwing a pillow in his face. "Now, Rose you know that's no way to treat royalty, even if they are a dumbass," Dimitri walked into the room. "Comrade!" I hugged him, I hand't seen him in what felt like forever.

"Hey Rose," he gave me a tight hug. Everyone looked at us weird and I tried to cover up. "Can't a girl hug her mentor?" I asked them. Lissa and Adrian gave me a 'really?' look. Lissa had gotten the truth this summer, and sadly so did Christian.

"So, Comrade, you aren't going to like kill me this year with laps are you?" I asked curiously, hoping the answer would be no. "yes, You and Vanessa," he told me. "But Dimitri!" Vanessa whined. "Guardian Belikov at school," He told her. She huffed and flew back on her bed.

_What did I miss?_ Lissa asked through the bond. (Lissa and Rose can share the bond both ways now) _She's Dimitri's cousin, she came to train with him, so that means I wont get to be alone with him as often_, we smiled at each other.

"So, where is Miss Priss, Eddie and your boyfriend?" I ask Lissa. "Christian is in his Dorm, Eddie and Mia, I have No Idea," She said.

"This year, is going to be a hell of a year," Adrian said. "You are staying all year?" I groaned. "I'm teachign Spirit," he smirked at me. I started punding my head against the wall.

"Rose, stop it, remember what Stan says about banging your head against the wall?" I heard the voice of none other then Eddie Castile. "It will kill the rest of my few brain cells?" I smirked running to give him a hug. "You haven't changed a bit," He said to me. "You neither, we missed you at the cottage, you and Mia," I said to him.

"yeah, well I spent my whole summer taking her shopping, I gained thirty pounds of muscle," He teased. "Hello, who are you?" I asked the girl who was standing by the door. "Tabitha Crespin," She said. 'Hi, I'm Rose," I said.

"I know, Eddie has said aot about you, I'm his roommate," She said. "Seriosuly? Have fun with that, Eddie keeps his room clean just about as well as an untrained dog,"I told her, everyone laughed, Eddie hit me.

"So, when does the party strart?" Mia asked walking into the room, followed in my another blonde haired girl. 'Whenever you guys get some alcohol," I hugged her. 'Rose," Dimitri warned. 'Yeah, yeah, SHH!" I said to him.

"I got boose," Christian said walking in followed by a girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes. "hey sweetie," Lissa gave him a hug and a peck. "I'm Sabrina," The girl shook Lissas hand. "Hi, who are you?" She asked trying to be nice.

"old friend," Christian said nervously. "What ever! Look, I say we sit in a circle and get to know each other, it will be a hell of a lot easier on me , if I can actually remember your names," I told them.

They all reluctantly agreed, so we sat in a circle. "My name is Rose Hathaway, and I will and can kick your ass," I told them. Some people flinched (Adrian) Other snorted (Dimitri). "I'm Guardian Belikov, and I don't know why I'm still here," He said looking pointedly at me.

**To be continued : )**

**REVIEW IF U WANT MORE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Continued

_**Thank you for all the reviews and support, it means so , so , much to me : )**_

_CONTINUED!_

"_My name, is Christian Ozera, I wield fire and I'm dating Lissa," He said with a shrug. "Hello, I'm Sabrina Pinera, and I'm seventeen," She said, sort of a half smile on her face. "Lissa Dragomir, and Rose I think Adrian's Drunk again," She pointed to where he lay sprawled on the floor. So I got up and did the thing only a good friend would do._

"_ADRIAN!" I yelled in his ear, everyone laughed when he didn't move. "Eddie?" I asked him for assistance. I grabbed, Adrian's arms, Eddie his feet and we threw him on the bed. Then we proceeded to put make up on him._

_Everyone was in hysterics, but Adrian still hadn't moved. "Alright, now the story is that he stumbled in my dorm like this because that's all he'll remember." I told them._

"_Okay, My name is Luna Dragomir, I am a water user," She smiled politely. "DRAGOMIR?" Lissa and I half asked half yelled at the girl. "Who are your parents?" Lissa asked her. "My mothers name is Ally and my fathers name was Andre, I've been told , I'm only thirteen so I don't know why they put me in Lissa's dorm room," She said all together._

"_I think they put you together so they could meet you," Dimitri said, he sounded, mysterious about it. 'Dimitri, who assigned the rooms this year?" I asked him. "Alberta and I…" he trailed off. "You knew and you didn't tell us!" I pounced on him, we were basically sparring for the next couple minuets, me out of anger and Dimitri out of defense._

"_Roza, I couldn't tell you!" He said to me. I stopped. 'We are finishing this later!" I warned him, sitting down to sulk. "My name is Eddie Castile and I can Rose and I can beat you all at any game," he smirked at me, we high fived._

"_I'm Tabitha Crespin and I'm sixteen," She said. "I'm Mia Rinaldi and I like shopping and I'm dating Eddie," She smiled. "I'm Ash, and I'm dating a Royal," She said. "Which one?" I asked, I layed down on my stomach. "Jesse Zeklos," She said confidently. Mia, Lissa, Eddie, Christian and I gaped at her._

"_I'm Vanessa Belikov and I kick a-but," She smirked at Dimitri. "I'm Elena marie Greene, and I'm 17," She said._

"_Alright now we're good." I said._

"_Guy's what the hell si on my face?" I heard Adrian ask. Everyone burst out laughing like idiots._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews you guys rock :P**

Elena, Vanessa, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian , Luna and I went to the cafeteria, we noticed a couple more new kids, we decided to go sit with them.

Soup was the food for the day apparently because thats what everyone is eating. "Hi, I'm Rose," I shook their hands. "hi, I'm Julianna," A girl said, then another girl spoke, "I'm Meaghan," She smiled politely. "I'm Kingsby," The only dude said, he sat there, eating his soup with a fork. "Cool. Why are you eating soup with a fork?" I asked him.

"Because, I'm cool like that," He told me, with a smirk, the girls beside him just shrugged. "Try, it because the more people who eat soup with a fork, they a bound to make sporks," He told me.

"okay," This guy sounded like a wack job. I started eating with my fork, Dimitri gave me a weird look. "Shut- up Comrade," I said. 'Alright, I'm leaving now, Rose, I'll see you in an hour." He told me. Oh, yeah. Dimitri is sappossed to help me with my math because I well, I need to pass math to become a guardian.

"Why are you and Dimitri meeting in an hour?" Vanessa asked. "Official guardian business," I said, but winked at Lissa, she just rolled her eye's at me.

"This fork is so much better then a spoon." I said to Kingsby, "I know right?" He smirked. "Yup."

Its been an hour, so I walked up to my room, guessing Dimitri would already be there, but he wasn't. So I waited around, playing games on my computer. I then heard a ferocious knock on the door. "Dimitri, its open," I yelled. He walked in, with a light smile on his face.

"How do you know it was me?" he asked me. "I don't actually, I just guessed, " I said. He gave me an exhausted look. "Alright, lets look at your Math Books," He said to me. "Math books?" I teased him.

"Roza," he warned me. "I know, I know." I flopped on my bed, and Dimitri followed. We both layed on our stomachs and Studied. We where almost done when Elena and Vanessa walked in. "What are you guys doing?" Elena asked curiously. "On the bed…" Vanessa trailed off.

"Studying," Dimitri and I said, not missing a heart beat. 'Rose, where is your Tylenol?" Adrian walked into the room. I tossed it at him, it was in my pocket. "Thanks," he didn't give me a second look, he just stared at Vanessa adoringly.

Dimitri on the other hand was giving Adrian a death glare. 'Alright, boys time to scadoodle," I told them. "Scadoodle?" Adrian and Dimitri raised an Eyebrow. "Yes, now get the hell out, Comrade what time is practice?" I mouthed/ whispered to him so Vanessa wouldn't hear me . "Six," He smirked at they were both gone. Dammit, I Slammed the door.

"What was that all about?" Vanessa asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked innocently. "You and my cousin looked quite coosy," She told me.

'yeah, well it looks like you and my brother have a thing for each other," I smirked. It was funny when I called one of the guys my brother because then a new person looks at me funny, "Adrian and I are just friends," She told me.

"You just wait until tomorrow, when we have the greet the new kids day, we always go back to his dorm with a select few and play fun games like, Truth or dare, Spin the bottle, seven minuets in heaven," I smirked at her.

She didn't flinch she held her ground. "I look forward to it," She smirked at me. I was starting to like this girl.

*** WELCOMING PARTY*****

"Rose, you look better then ever," Adrian said coming up to me, I was wearing a tight knit black dress, that went just to my thigh. "I know,"

"Hi, Rose, Adrian," Vanessa came up to us with big smiles on her face, she wore a bright pink dress. Her hair was pulled up in a cute ponytail.

"Hello Vanessa," Adrian kissed her hand, in a gentleman fashion, he must really like her. Finally, he'll stop his obsession with me! Vanessa giggled, but stopped when Dimitri came into view. 'Well Comrade, took you long enough," I teased.

"Well, Rose, its hard to get away from work just to go play ridiculous games, with teenagers," He told me. "You'll have fun, you'll see."

Vanessa looked unsure now. "Rose, can I talk to you for a minuet," She said to me. "Of course,"

"Why the hell, Is Dimitri coming! I already know he hates Adrian! Wyh are you putting me through this!" She squeaked at me. "O, look who's brave now," I smirked at her. "Rose," She warned. This will be funny.

We all mingled for a bit, then I saw the worst thing ever, Ash and Jesse 'smooching', it was horrible! Ugh!

"Okay! All the new people, follow me out!" I called over the mic. All the people followed except Ash, who chose to stay by Jesse, I mean she was beautiful but she could do so much better.

*****ADRIANS ROOM*****

"Alright people we are going to be playing games, any objections?" Christian stood up. I looked around the room, standing beside Christian, Kingsby was there he had a shirt on it said Fork!, Elena was there in her cute Ballet shirt and funky black skinny's.

Samantha was wearing a blue short dress, it brang out her pretty green eye's. Luna was looking fabulous in her sparkly tom and red skirt. Tabitha had a ring on, she never took that thing off, and a cute jean and sweater outfit.

Sabrina was all in black, with her long hair flowing down her back. Julianna was sitting with a boy, whom I guessed to be her Bf Max. Mina, was gorgeous with her hair curled in huge ringlets. Meaghan was sitting with her bf jack.

Vanessa sat beside Adrian, they where sitting on the love seat, -the small one I might add- *wink*

Lissa, Mia and Eddie sat together. Dimitri sat on a chair. Nobody objected, so we got comfortable and started playing spin the bottle. "Okay, ground rules, you can't kiss family!" I said to everyone. Dimitri came and sat beside me finally, gawd.

Lissa spun first, it landed on Kingsby, Christian looked pissed, but it was a peck on the lips. Kingsby spun and it landed on me, damn. I gave him a quick peck also. I spun, and it landed on Adrian. "Dammit," I cursed. I gave him a little longer then Kingsby but not much.

We kept playing until Vanessa spun and it landed on Adrian, it took everything in me not to laugh at Dimitri's face. Vanessa and Adrian, turned into a make out session until three people grunted.

They pulled away, Vanessa blushed heavily.

'Alright, new game!" Adrian said. "Truth or dare!" I smiled. We strated playing. "Eddie, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you, to kiss the first guardian you see," I smiled. Dimitri and Eddie's eyes widened. Dimitri said something in Russian which Vanessa chastised him for. Eddie and Dimitri eventually manned up and kissed, quickly, not even a second.

"You guys are babies," I told them. 'Hmph," Eddie sulked in the corner.

We continued with various horrible truth or dare's. "Vanessa I dare you to spend ten minuets, in Adrians room with him." I told them. Dimitri was shooting glares at me and Adrian, but softened at me when I gave him my award winning smile.

They went into the room and when the ten minuets where over, Vanessa and Adrian came out, their hair a mess and lip gloss on adrians face.

Dimitri looked murderous. "Roza, I think the night is over," He told me. "I agree, okay everyone, get the hell out!" I called. When Dimitri and I where in my door way I realised something. "I don't live alone this year," I pouted.

"I know Rose, Cabin?" he asked me. "Hell to the yes!" I giggled as we made our way there, for one of the best nights ever!


	6. Chapter 6

"_I know Rose, Cabin?" he asked me. "Hell to the yes!" I giggled as we made our way there, for one of the best nights ever!_

**Next Day**

After Dimitri and I awoke we decided to go train for a bit. When we got there, we saw Tabitha and Eddie sparring. Tabitha won. 'Woo! Girl power!" I cheered, startling them both.

Tabitha came and gave me a high five. 'So, Eddie you got beat by a girl, how does that feel?" Dimitri teased him. "Not, too good, but I bet Rose has taken you down a few times , eh?" Eddie teased him back. 'Damn right I did," Everyone laughed at us.

My phone started vibrating I picked it up and it was a text message from Mia.

**Come over NOW!**

**-Mia**

_**Why?**_

_**-Rose**_

**Rose, just get your butt over here!**

**-Mia**

I laughed. "I have to go see Mia, she's being demanding," I said, and walked off. I got to the Moroi dorms and opened Mia's door to find, Ash and Jesse making out. I shuddered.

"Marco?" I whispered. "Polo," I heard Mia in the Bathroom. "What the hell is going on in her? Did you not warn her about him?" I asked her. "Yes! Now I'm stuck in here, until they at some point, stop!" She said to me. 'Well, then why the hell am I here?" I asked her.

"I needed the company," She smiled at me, I groaned. We both sat in the bathtub (No water, all our clothes on) Waiting for them to get the hell out. "I hate you," I told her. "I know," she smiled brightly at me.

Hours passed and Finally FINALLY we could leave. "next time, call Christian or Eddie,"I told her.

I walked out and back to my dorm, but what did I go back to? Adrian and Vanessa making out! What the hell was it with people today? I went to the only safe place, the library.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed, if you aren't really in one of the chapters you will probably be mentioned more in the second one, please note that I would like Idea's in your reviews also please if possible.

I decided to go visit Lissa, I hadn't talk to her in forever and even though we had the bond, I missed her. I opened the door to see, Christian, Jill, and Tabitha practicing Magic. "Lissa is going to murder you," I stated, and Christian glared at me.

"Rose, I'm trying to teach, so if you don't mind," He shooed me. "What ever," I smirked. "Rose, get lost," he threw one of those fire ball thingy's at me. "Christian, what did we say about being disrespectful to our friends?" Lissa asked coming into view.

"Who said she was my friend?" Jill and Mina snickered. "Did you know about this?" I asked Lissa. "Yes, if I let him practice _his_ magic with Jill and Mina, I can practice _Mine_ with Adrian," she informed me.

'What ever, I'm going to eat you up for it?" I asked her curiously. "I can't I'm trying to find out more about Luna and her family, and , and Andre," She told me. "Alright, I wish you luck," I gave her a big hug and left.

I started walking mindlessly around campus, not much fun. I then found myself bumping into someone, Kingsby, "hey, Fork Boy" I smiled at him.

"Hello, Rose. My name is Kingsby," he reminded me. "Minor details, now this fork strike thing, what ever the hell you are doing, I think its really cool. The fork is better then a spoon, more useful," I tell him.

"Finally someone, who see's my perspective." He was thrilled, which was kind of sad, but what I was saying was true, the fork is amazing.

"Well, Kingsby I'm glad. I have to run now, but I'll see you later," I tell him. I grabbed my earphones out of my pocket and blasted my music. I listened to 'Good Girl' From that new Burlesque movie.

I was basically, running to the gym when someone caught up and tapped my shoulder. I looked over to see Julianna jogging beside me. I took my ear phones out. "Whats up, kid?" I asked her. "I'm not a kid Rose," She said. "I have a boyfriend,"

"yeah, max I remember he isn't that bad looking, anyway what do u want?" I asked her. "Well, I was wondering , would you train with me for a bit the next couple weeks, I really want to impress my new mentor, that I'm getting month." She told me. 'Sure, who's your new mentor?" I asked curiously. "Some guy named Guardian Pletner," She told me.

"Sure, meet me at the gym in twenty," I told her. I grabbed my gym bag , got changed and waited for her, but when I heard the door open, expecting Julianna, Dimitri stood there in Jogging pants and no shirt. 'Hey, Comrade what's up?" I asked him.

"Not much Roza, just came here to train, why are you here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm training Julianna,"

"I wish you luck," he told me. 'Arent you gonna ask why?" I demanded, I mean, I was bored out of my skull, Julianna was ten minuets late. "okay, why are you training Julianna?" He asked me. "Because she is getting a new Mentor, Guardian Pletner," I told him, he froze.

"Pletner?" He asked. "yeah, I think that's what she said, anyway so I get to be her big role model," I said all proud of myself. Dimitri looked pissed. "Dimitri, what's wrong?" I asked, the look on his face, disturbed me a bit. "nothing, I'm going to run laps," he said.

I decided it was best to back off. Finally julianna showed up and we spared for a bit, until I decided it was time to run, but when we got to the track, I noticed Dimitri was still running. 'Dimitri!" I called, he didn't hear me, he had earphones in. "Isn't it kinda weird your on first name basis with your mentor?" Julianna asked me.

I didn't have time for this now. " Dimitri!" I yelled, grabbing a water bottle and running after him. He finally stopped, and took his ear phones out when he noticed me. "Dimitri, you have been running for almost an hour straight, what is going on?" I asked him.

"nothing, Rose," he shook his head, and walked off. 'What the hell!" I yelled at him. "Rose, stop" he said, turning around. "Not until you tell me whats wrong," I demanded. "nothing is wrong," he assured me. "yes there is!" I said. 'Rose, don't worry about it," he told me, then he gave me a quick Kiss on the cheek and left. I was still uncertain, but when I turned around to leave, I had forgotten about Julianna, and there she was staring at me eye's bugging out.

All Hell broke loose.

"What the hell, was that!" She asked me, quickly. "What did you see?" I asked her quickly. "I saw him kiss you on the cheek, r u like together?" She asked me. "No, not at all that was friendly. Eddie and I do it all the time," I said to her.

"No, you don't Rose we all know what we saw," I heard the most annoying voice of Jesse say. I turned to see him and Ralf. Fuck. "Jesse, Ralf you saw nothing! Get lost," I glared at them, they looked a little scared but smirked. "Sure, because that's what happened,"

I jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. "If you say anything, I will tear you limb from limb, you too Ralf," I glared. 'Whatever, and Rose if you wanted to be this close to me all you had to do was ak," He said. "You're a pig, I know you have a girlfriend," I told him.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled and walked off. "You saw nothing," I warned Julianna.

******Next Day*****

I walked down the hall way, but all I heard where people whispering about me.

_Did you hear?_

_Guardian Belikov!_

_I can't believe it!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

Wahoo, you guy's are awesome, thank you all my awesome reviewers.

_**Question:**_ What would you guy's think If I asked you a random fact about your character after every chapter? Because that would give me more to write about ! L'emme know, k? Okay, now on with the story, O wait Disclaimer, aha…: I won nothing. (Insert sad face here)

RPOV

I wasn't going to deal with this, not today. I was pissed off, I couldn't believe it! "Jesse!" I screamed at him, finding him and Ralf in my afternoon class. "Yes, Rosemarie Bel-" I cut him off. "I swear to god I will end you." I promised him. "O I'm so scared," he mocked me, and he truthfully looked scared.

"Rose, calm down." I heard Adrian come up behind me. "Calm down? What the heck are you doing here anyway?" I asked him. "I had to get a book, for Guardian Pain in the ass," He told me, knowing that was his nick name. "What book, does he want?" I asked Adrian. "Nuh un, you are not getting rid of me, lets go," He pulled my arm.

"Wow, two on the go eh Rosie?" He teased me. "Jessie, don't push your luck!" I warned him. "Or what?" Ralf said. I felt a pair of strong arm's wrap around my waist. "Rose, C'mon, I know you don't want me to drag you out," Eddie said, I'm guessing Adrian called him over from some where. "Eddie, let me at them, they deserve it," I pleaded. "So, over the shoulder it is," He stated, flipped me around, over his shoulder and out we where.

"Eddie put me down!" I started hitting him in the back. "Rose, that's enough," Adrian scolded. "Who asked you?" I demanded.

"Eddie? What happened?" I heard Lissa asked concerned. "She started up a fight with Zeklos, I'm taking her to Belikov," Eddie told her. "Like, Dimitri?" I heard Vanessa. "I think, the only other Belikov around is you," I heard Samantha come back.

"So, uh Eddie if you fart, I will cut your nuts off," I warned him. "Noted,"

"Hey, Guardian Belikov!" Lissa yelled. "Yes prince-" he cut himself off, I tried looking up, but failed miserably. "Uh, Eddie why are you carrying Rose over your shoulder?"

"bringing her to you, she's having a bad day and tried to punch the shit out of Zeklos," He said. "Rose, what did we discuss about Royals?" He asked. "Not to kill, them?"

"Exactly." he said.

"Can you put me down?" I asked, tired of being held upside down. "Are you going to stay here like a good girl?" Adrian asked. "nice," Samantah said, and I heard a brief high five.

"yes," I sighed. He let me down, and as soon as I saw Dimitri, I ran into his arm's. He caught me surprised. "What's wrong?" He asked, "Everyone know's, its all around the school." I was angry.

Dimitri froze, everyone was still starring at us.


	9. Chapter 9 pletner, is in deep shit

**Review question of the day: Favourite food? Beverage? Color, and Character, besides your own….**

"What happened?" asked Dimitri. "How do they know?"

"Jesse, fucking Zeklos," I sneered. "So, how did he find out?" He demanded. "He saw us at practice when you kissed me," I told him. Dimitri sighed. "What do we do now Comrade?" I asked.

"I don't know Roza, I don't know," he said honestly. "Rosemarie Hathaway. Please Contact Headmistress Kirova's office, Guardian Belikov please accompany your student," I heard Alberta say over the speaker, and pronounce Student, so it was clear.

We walked, there, our friends looking at us with sympathy. "Yes, Headmistress?" I asked her, sitting in her office. "I've heard rumors and I don't like those rumors." She told us.

"Which rumors?" I asked, trying to be mysterious. "Rose, cut the crap we know you two are together, I do trust your good judgement, and you are eighteen, but please try not to be too, public about it," She said to us.

'Alright is that it?" I asked. I was kind of surprised at that, I mean since when was Kirova nice? Since when did she say Crap?

"yes, leave I have business to do," She shooed us out.

Hun, that was weird. "Okay Comrade, I'm going back to my dorm. I'll talk to you later," I waved and walked off.

I got to my dorm, to see all girl's more then there was sapposed to be. "I tried tog et them to leave, honest." Elena told me.

"it's okay but why are they here?" I asked her. "The same reason Vanessa went for a run. They wanted to talk about your relationship with Guardian belikov," She wrose her eyebrows at me.

"no way in hell, every body out!" I called. I glared at them and they made their way, outta my dorm. "Tell, Vanessa she can come back, I'm going to bed, night all." I said and crashed on my bed.

***** Lissa's POV*****

So, Luna and I called her mom and told us the whole story. I remember her as one of Andre's girlfriends, but I never thought, I just guessed that when she left, her parents made her or something.

"So, you are my neice?" I stated. "I guess so," She said. "Well, its nice to finally meet you. You can just call me Lissa, unless you want to call me Aunt, but then people would question, and I really don't want to deal with that," I sighed.

"Lissa, is fine with me." Luna pulled up her hair. "So, what's with Rose and Belikov?" She asked me. "not my story to tell," I told her, then we talked amongst ourselves for a bit and that was it.

**** Christian POV****

Lissa, is going to murder me, when she finds out my roommate is a girl, better yet she'll murder my roommate.

"Christian, where is my shampoo?" Called Sabrina from the bathroom. "On your side of the cupboard!" I yelled back. "No, its not!" She yelled at me.

"Well, then I don't fricken now where your shampoo is!" I yelled at her. "Some body is not wearing their happy pants," She noted.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to see Eddie, see you later!" I yelled.

***** Eddie's POV*****

"Tabitha, what are you doing?" I asked curiously, watching her sit on the ground in a meditating position. "I'm meditating, try it," She said.

"OKay," I sat down and closed my eye's. Then heard someone come in. "What the hell, are you guy's doing?" I heard Christian ask. "Meditating," We answered at the same time.

"Your all screwed," he said then walked out.

**** Adrian POV*****

Knock, knock. I heard two soft knock's on my door so it obviously, was not Rose, because she bangs my door. It could have been Lissa, but Lissa knock's in a melody, so who the hell was it?

I open the door to see Vanessa. It had been a two week's since her and the new kids got here, and I had already fallen hard for her. Dimitri barely know's anything. Which scares me, because when he does I'm a dead man.

"Hey, Vanessa." I hugged her then let her inside. "Hi, Adrian." She smiled and sat on my couch. I sat beside her. "What bring s you here?" he asked.

"I think it's time we tell people," She looked up at me with those big eye's. "Vanessa, when Dimitri finds out, I will be murdered." I told her. "Addy, look I wont let anything happen to you. I'm eighteen and going to be a kick ass Guardian. He wont lay a hand on you I promise." She kissed me quickly.

"Okay, in the morning?" I asked. "yes," She started kissing my neck, then my lips. Soon, a couple clothes came off..

*****Morning****

"Adrian get up," She tugged my arm. 'What time is it?" I asked her, which came out mumbled because of the pillow I had my head in. "Seven, now get up." she tugged my arm again.

"Seven, are you Kidding me woman?" I practically yelled at her. "Addy, please get up. Today is the day we tell people." She said. "Ugh, fine lets go." I got up and dressed and we went to the cafeteria holding hands.

Everyone gasped at us. We walked to our usual table and sat down. 'Finally you guy's!" Rose said to us. "Yeah, congrats," Eddie said. Vanessa blushed and I smirked. "Hah, good luck Adrian," Meaghan said.

I turned around to see a very mad, Russian Guardian. "Care to explain?" he asked, sitting beside Rose, and look at us. "Dimka we are together deal with it." Vanessa said. Everyone gaped at her. "No, you are to young to be with someone who is twenty two!" He said to me.

"That never stopped you and Rose," I smirked at him. "Dimitri he has a point," ROse whispered to him. 'Whatever, I have to go." he said.

"Where?" Rose demanded. "I have to go walk Julianna's new guardian around Campus," He said.

****DPOV****

I could not believe it, Vanessa and Adrian? That's just.. No. I was furious, of all the Guardian's to introduce Guardian Pletner to the school, it had to be me.

Pletner, and I have been enemies for as long as I can remember. I didn't want him anyw where near Rose, Lissa or Vanessa. I waited at the building's entrance for him toget there and sure enough he did. "Belikov?" I heard his annoying voice say.

"Pletner," I acknowledged. "Nice to see you again buddy," He hit my arm. I stayed calm and showed him around campus, our last stop was the gym, I really hopped Rose wasn't there.

But there she was, looking all beautiful like in her shorts and sport bra. 'Who, is that hottie?" Pletner asked. "Don't even." I growled at him. 'Why not? She's hot!" he said.

Before I could punch him in the face, Rose noticed us and came over. "Hi Comrade, Hi person who's name I don't know," She shook his hand. "Guardian Pletner, who are you?" he asked.

'Rose Hathaway," She smirked, when she saw his face drop. "the Rose Hathaway?" he asked. "Yes." She said. I noticed him staring at her chest. I took off my sweater and put int on her.

'Comrade, I'm warm I don't want to put it on!" She whined. 'Rose, Put it on." I said, she gave me a look but ziped it up.

"How do you know Guardian Belikov?" Pletner asked her.

"He's my mentor," She said said to him. 'Seriosuly?" he asked. "Yes. I'm guessing you are Julianna's?" she asked. "yes ," he kept looking at her in a way I didn't like.

"Okay, we need to leave." I said. "But it's always nice talking to someone so sexy," He smiled at me. "Uh, Ew." she said, and I was ready to punch the guy. "Dimitri don't." She said. Then she shattered the guys nose for me.

My girl. My girl…


	10. Chapter 10  Ouuhhh

**Review question of the day: Favourite winter activity? Also: Snowboard or Ski?**

**Thank you to my amazing reviewers, you are all Magnificent **

RPOV

That ass hole, as if he said that to me. He cried out in pain. "I cannot believe you just did that!" he said to me.

"The only person who is allowed to call me stuff like that, is my boyfriend!" I told him.

"What ever, Guardian Belikov can you show me where the infirmary is?" Pletner asked him. "I didn't show you? Well, I have a shift all the way on the other side of campus in an hour, so, bye." Dimitri walked away. I saw Julianna walking towards us.

"Rose who did you hit now?" She asked curious to who was holding their bloody nose. "Your Mentor. You might want to take him to see the nurse." I told her. She gasped then walked him away, apologizing for my behaviour.

I walked off, into the direction of Mia's dorm. It was December at St. Vlads so that meant, Christmas music, and Joy and stuff as such. I didn't mind Christmas usually, but when it comes around Lissa usually makes me give presents to my teachers. Ones that she had bought of course, because I could care less.

I banged on Mia's door, and Ash opened it. "hey, is Mia here?" I demanded. "Yeah, calm down, she's right here, MIA!" She called. "What!" She called back. "Door!" Wow, they fought like and old married couple.

"Oh, hello Rose. Did you listen to all the Christmas music in the lobby. They pick the worst Christmas songs to play." Mia complained. "I know, lets go for a walk." I said. We started walking and stuff.

After about an hour Mia had to leave. She was meeting Eddie for supper. I decided to go train a bit. I got into the gym and saw Pletner and Julianna there training great.

I got all my stuff together, and started throwing some punches when I noticed Julianna leave. "Julianna! Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, Max, Ash , Jesse and I are going for supper, see ya!" She said and went into the showers.

Somebody hit me on the butt, it better have been Dimitri. I turned around to see guardian Pletner smirking at me. "don't touch me." I growled at him. "Nice form. I'm sure Dimitri didn't teach you that did he?" He asked. "You want to spar?" I asked him.

"Sure." He smiled, not in a nice way but in that creepy stalker way.

We got to the mat's and went at it, for a couple minuets until he had me pinned. He was hovering over me. "Great, you won now get off me." I growled, but he had my arms pinned to the floor. "You look so cute," he said, then he went to kiss me, I was fighting for him to get off me.

All of a sudden someone pulled him off me. Dimitri, and Christian? What the hell was Christian doing here? "Stay away from her." Dimitri warned. "Or what?" Pletner asked. "Our friend the Fire user, knows very affective Ofensive spells. So Back off." he warned again.

Pletner ran off. "Rose, are you okay? Lissa sent me to come get you and I met up with Belikov here." he said. "Ugh, I feel a little violated but yeah." I was in Dimitri's arms now.

"We can't let him be Julianna's Guardian." I say quietly.


	11. Chapter 11 I'd expect this from Rose

Review Question of the day: Favorite Ice cream flavor?

****************************************************************************MUST READ A/N: You guys are amazing! I could not have done this story with out you. Literaly.**

**If you guys are ever concerned that your character isn't getting enough *face time* we'll say, in the story, don't worry, I will always focus on one group more then others, but you will always have your time to be read, okay? Okay!**

Julianna's Pov

I headed out for supper, with Max Ash and Jesse. Ash and I have been friends for a while, which is why I look out for her, and I really didn't like Jesse and her together, but oh well.

My mentor seems kind of weird, but he's nice to me. Rose broke his nose and I have no Idea why, but I doubt it was for a bad reason.

RPOV

After practice I went to see Headmistress Kirova with Dimitri and told her about Guardian Pletner, she was reluctant to believe me, but she knew Dimitri wouldn't lie, hense the taking him with me.

"So, you are telling me that Guardian Pletner has been harassing you Miss Hathaway?" She asked, for the millionth time. "Yes! You need to fire him!" I told her. "So, why shouldn't I fire Guardian Belikov here?" She asked, damn she had a point.

"Because when he does it I like it, and I'm legal age now headmistress Kirova," I reminded her. "OKay, I will see what I can do," She shoeed us off.

I was completely frustrated at this point, I decided to go visit Miss Lissa. When I got there she was wrapping presents with Luna. "Are they for me?" I asked excitedly. "No, they are for Dimitri, Alberta, Kirova and Stan from you." She told me.

I groaned, I didn't want to give Stan a present. "Here!" Lissa handed me four presents. "Now, be nice when you give them their presents." She warned me. "What ever, by Lissa, by Luna." I waved.

*****Next morning in Stans Class****

"Here," I sat the present on his desk, "I didn't want to, but Lissa said it was nice." I told him, as he opened it to reveal a Coffeee mug. "Thank you Miss Hathaway, now go sit down." He said.

"Whatever." I sighed. "Eddie, Where's Vanessa? She's never late for class." I said. "I know, she's probably with Adrian, or she over slept, I mean you are her roomate after all," He smirked.

"No, she didn't over sleep I kinda fell out of bed this morning and started cursing at the floor. I think the whole dorm woke up," He laughed at me.

I grumbled, "it hurt, not funny,"

"Its hilarious,"

"No,"

"Yes!" he laughed at me.

"Miss Belikov, nice to see you made it," I heard the annoying voice of Stan say.

"Yes, Stan. Thanks for noticing," She smirked at him and took her respected seat beside me.

I turned around to see Dimitri at the back of the class grinding his teeth, he expected that kind of mouth from me, but not from Vanessa.

"Miss Belikov, that is not what I expect from you, I expect it from Rose but not you." He sneered. See I told you.

"Just teach something." She waved him off.

**I know its short, but tis Christmas for goodness sake :D**


	12. Chapter 12 I declare a war

Review Question of the day: Favorite Holiday?

**I own nothing, and remember everything is supposed to be funny, not to offend.**

**DPOV**

I knew it. I knew Adrian was going to be a bad influence on Vanessa, I can't believe it! He's going to ruin her! I have to put a stop to this!

I walked to Adrian's dorm and banged on his door. "What?" he asked when he opened it.

"Stay away from Vanessa," Dimitri warned him.

"What are you smoking Belikov?" Adrian asked me.

"Nothing, but stay away," I warned him.

"No." He stood his ground.

"Adrian." I warned him.

**Tabithas POV**

"Eddie!" I called from the bathroom. "What!" He yelled at me. "Can you give me my phone?" I asked. I was having a serious dilemma, and was out of 'stuff'

"Why? Get it when ur out of the bathroom!" He called. "I can't!" I yelled at him. 'Tabitha, don't be lazy just get the phone yourself," He called.

"So, I guess you have Pad's I can borrow under the sink?" I yelled at him, I was frustrated. "Dude, what the hell?" I heard Christian whisper. "Here," Eddie opened the door slightly eye's tightly shut and slid my phone at me.

"Thank you," I said annoyed. 'Whatever," he closed the door again.

**Mina's POV**

Samantha and I where in my room practicing some magic, nothing out of the usually.

But I was bored as hell, nothing fun was happening.

*BUZZ* My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Meaghan.

**we are all meeting in Rose's room, all the girls. Get there soon.**

Sam got the same text and soon we where both off to see what was going on.

RPOV

I decided to get all the girls together in my room. We where going to plan an attack on the boys. This was going to be fun.

**I'm sorry I know its dreadfully short, but its Christmas and I had to update. I'm excited I got a cell phone!**

**Anyway, Review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Everyones own perosnal hell

Review Question of the day: Famous quote anyone?

**Thank you so much everyone for all the amazing reviews! I won nothing :P**

**Elena's POV**

So, Rose started telling us about her plan, to tell the truth I was pretty excited. We where all going to hide in the guy's room's good thing they are co-ed this year, and attack the with silly string, water balloons and coloured powder.

I went with Sabrina , Lissa and Julianna went to Christian and Sabrina's room. Samantha and Rose are going to Adrian. Ash, Mia and Tabitha went to wait in Eddie's room. Vanessa and Luna went to get Dimitri.

This was going to be hilarious.

**Sabrina POV**

This was going to be great, I so wanted to get back at Christian for when he left all sorts of hair in the sink, I don't even want to know.

We sat there hiding, I hid in the closet, Lissa behind the couch, Julianna behind our overly long curtain and Elena was behind the kitchen door.

Lissa still doesn't know Christian and I are roomates, so she opened the door and stuff.

"Ugh," Christian groaned and opened the door.

We started throwing all of the water ballons and silly string and powder at him.

"What the hell!" He yelled like a little girl.

Us on the other hand where rolling on the ground pissing our pants laughing.

**Samantha POV**

Rose and I hurried to Adrian's dorm, knowing he wasn't going to be there for another five minuets, he would be expecting Viktoria.

Rose hid behind the door and I hid behind his big ass T.V

"Viktoria, are you here yet?" he called when he came in.

"Hey Rose," he said.

"Now!" She yelled and we started attacking him.

After a course of curse's from Adrian we finally stopped.

Rose was losing it, on the ground yelling stuff like, Payback!

**Tabitha POV**

We got to Eddie's room, and what was there wasn't pretty. Eddie was coming into the dorm with Merideth. Mia was pissed, and started throwing stuff at her instead of Eddie, unlike the rest of us.

Me and Ash, where laughing but everyone else was just pissy.

**Luna POV**

Vanessa was a little overly excited by the fact we where going to be getting her cousin.

I was scared shitless. What would he do to us?

We hid in his dorm.

He walked in with some other woman who Vanessa must have recognised because she just went at it.

**Vanessa POV**

Tasha is here! I can't stand her, she's tried to hook up with my brother one to many times!

I heard a course of Russian words, most I'll get grounded if I repeat.

"Vanessa!" Dimitri gasped.

"What?" I asked him.

"You and Luna could you please leave," He said calmly.

"Not leaving you two alone," I said to him.

"Vanessa," He warned me.

"What ever, I'm calling rose," I told him.

"Oh, could you tell Christian I'm here?" Tasha said.

"Sure, what ever." I said.

**RPOV**

After an hour Dimitri and I where yelling at each other in the gym.

"Because I thought it would be funny, let loose Comrade!"

"It wasn't funny Rose!"

"Get us back! I was bored and you guy's where just there!" I yelled back.

"Rose!" he warned.

"Dimitri!" I warned back.

" Go run laps!" he told me fiercly.

"Mentor mode really?" I asked.

"I am your Mentor!" He defended.

"Fine. What ever." I went to run my laps, but not before Vanessa burst in.

"You told Adrian to do what!" She cried at him.

This was sapposed to be a fun day. Now its just everyones own personal hell.

Goshdammit.


	14. Chapter 14 He might be an alcoholic

Review Question of the day: Favourite Character Quote from this story…

**Thank you for all the reviews! Luv you all**

_This was sapposed to be a fun day. Now its just everyones own personal hell._

_Goshdammit._

**Mina POV**

I got back to my dorm, it seemed like everyone was mad at each other. I ran into Kingsby.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing much, I've been in the library all day . I have to study , study for my test on Friday,"

"Cool, cool . Well I'll text you later." I waved and walked off more.

**Ash POV**

Jesse and I where sitting in the cafeteria talking with all the royals, having a blast.

Jesse had his arm around me, he was such a nice person.

I noticed one of the guys staring at me, he was kinda cute.

"hey, buddie. Eye's off my girl." Jesse told him.

Okay, he might be nice but he doesn't own me.

"Jesse, it's okay." I rubbed his arm.

"No, its not." He growled.

"Stop it, you don't own me Jesse." I glared at him.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said, you don't own me, you've been acting like this for a while and I'm getting tired of it." I told him.

"You'd be wise to treat me properly," He let go of me.

"Oh, Bite me Jesse." I glared at him and left.

**Vanessa POV**

I was Mad, furious, angry, pissed off. You name it, Dimitri had crossed a line.

"Dimitri, Adrian and I are happy together!" I exclaimed.

"he's a bad influence to you." He said calmly to me.

"Bad, influence? Who craped in your cornflakes?" I asked.

"Vanessa, ever since you got back, you are more different, with more of an attitude then ever,"

"Who says its Adrian's fault? You arent my dad Dimitri, hell I don't even know my dad,"

"Vanessa please understand my point of view,"

"I'm trying but its harder then ever"

"Vanessa, please just be careful, I don't want you hurt."

"He wont hurt me! He is a really gentle person," I was remembering the night we did it….

"How do you know , he's gentle! He's rude and an alcoholic!"

"Don't even make me say it!"

Dimitri looked more pissed then I was, I think he was catching on.

**RPOV**

I had to stop this, Dimitri was going to lose his cool and that never happened.

"Okay, you know what. Look Adrian might be a skirt chaser but he isn't a bad guy, he might be an alcoholic and cigar smoker but his heart is always in the right place." I defended him.

"Dimitri, they probably shouldn't be together but how many people think the exact same about us?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry both of you," he sighed.


	15. Chapter 15 Hello there Edmund

Review Question of the day: Favourite TV Show…

**Thank you for all the reviews! Luv you all**

**We haven't visited our dear friend Lissa in a while, here's some of what's going on with her.**

**Lissa POV**

It's been a couple day's since the very funny war, and I was getting bored again.

I decided to go visit Christian as a little surprise, I usually call him before I go over but I cannot seem to find my cell phone.

I opened the door, seeing as that's what he usually does when he comes to visit me.

I heard his voice and what sounded like Sabrina, why was she here?

"God only knows why your shampoo is empty!" He yelled at her, I stood there and listened to them.

"Well did you use it Christian?" She asked him.

"No, I did not use your girly shampoo, it smells like fruit and stuff!"

"but there was still a handful left yesterday!"

"Well, that's not my problem is it!"

"How would you like it if I used your shampoo?"

Why are they arguing about shampoo? Are they roommates? NO, Christian would have told me. What if he's cheating on me, and she's been spending nights here?

"You would probably smell better!"

"Oh, Bite me Christian!"

They both walked out of the bathroom and noticed me, and froze.

Sabrina was in a towel and Christian's clothes where really wet.

"Lissa this isn't what it looks like! She sprayed me with the water!" He told me.

Tears weld up in my eye's.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"I live here." She said.

"So, you lied to me? You know I probably wouldn't have minded if you wouldn't have lied to me." I told him honestly, and walked out the door.

"Lissa!" He ran after me.

"I don't want to hear it! You lied to me, and you know how big I am on honesty!"

He caught my arm.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to over react!"

"over react! What do you think I was going to do!" I raised my hands in exasperation.

"Did you think I was going to break up with you just because your roommate is a girl?"

"Well.." he trailed off.

"I can't believe you!" I said and ran off to my dorm, but not before bumping into Eddie.

"Lissa, are you okay?" he asked.

I just wanted someone to hug me, and tell me everything was going to be okay.

Eddie, was like my second older brother, he was the exact same to Rose. When I lost my family he and Rose where there for me. When me and Rose got into fights, he was the one to patch us back together.

I threw my arm's around him, I needed a hug.

**Christian POV**

I really screwed up, really fricken screwed up.

My phone rang.

"Hey Rose, what do you want?" I asked her, annoyed.

"Your Aunt is here, she's in the guest housing room, fifteen." she said then hung up.

Well damn.

**Dimitri POV**

I was really getting tired of Vanessa, something was wrong and I just couldn't pin point it. I honestly think its Adrian, but I'm not sure anymore.

Tasha an I where still in my room, then she brought up a very unwelcome topic.

"Dimka, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"No, sorry Tasha," I said very politely declining her offer.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Dimitri open the damn door!" Rose cried and pounded on the door.

I opened to see her with a cut on her leg, bleeding badly.

"Rose, what happened?" I asked bringing her in to clean her up.

"I was texting Lissa and I fricken fell and cut my leg." She cried out in pain when I put peroxyde on it.

"Dimitri!" She moaned out in pain.

"it's okay, it's okay," I assured her.

"Do you need help in there?" Tasha called, Rose's eye's somewhat narrowed.

"AH Dammit what the fuck!" Rose yelled.

"maybe go find Lissa or Adrian!" I said to her.

"Will do," She said and left.

"Dimitri, when did Tasha get here?" Rose asked curiously.

"An hour ago," I told her honestly, as I finished cleaning her up.

Rose, thanked me and went on to call Christian and tell him his aunt was here.

"I'm exhausted," She said.

I tucked us into my bed, and took her into my arms.

"Sleep, I'll wake you for anything important," I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too," I sighed.

**Tabitha POV**

I decided to train with Eddie for a bit, seeing how I was behind in some of my trainings.

I got to the gym and started stretching.

"Hey Tabby," He smirked at me.

"Hey Edmund," I laughed at the look on his face.

"How did you find out?" He questioned.

"A girl just know's" I winked.

"It was all Rose?"

I nodded laughing.


	16. Chapter 16 Okay, but I wont like it :

Review Question of the day: Favourite story on Fanfic…(couch cough) lmao

**Thank you for all the reviews! Luv you all**

**Ten more reviews and I have a hundred! Thank you thank you!**

**Samantha's POV**

"Ugh, Mom!" I yelled over the phone. After I had told her who I was with she started yelling at me to talk to them. Adrian was sitting there laughing at me and Vanessa was telling him to shut-up.

"Please!" She begged. This was so fricken embarrassing. "Fine." I handed Adrian the phone. "Hello." he smirked at me. "Aunt Sherri?" he gasped. I looked at him totally confused. "Yes, of course. Bye." he said.

"Hey, cousin." He smirked. "No, way." I shook my head. "Yes, way." he laughed at my expression.

"Well, I'll be damned." Vanessa said, which made us all laugh.

**Julianna POV**

Max and I where sitting on my bed watching a movie.

We got really bored, so we started watching that Narnia Prince Caspian movie, with the kid that looks like Dimitri.

**Luna POV**

So, after a while Lissa was starting to be an awesome Aunt, we went shopping and stuff, buying a whole bunch of stuff I probably didn't need.

She was great, I was really glad I got to meet her.

**RPOV**

"Stan, I'm gonna tell you for the third time. I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled at him from my seat.

"Miss Hathaway!" He said back. "What, Guardian Alto?" I sighed, I was so tired of him, and I was super tired anyway.

"Out go see the headmistress." He pointed o the door.

"What ever." I said.

Dimitri found me in the hallway. "What did you do now?" he sighed, walking into stride with me.

"Stan was being mean to me Dimitri," I whined like a little kid.

"Rose, you are not five, you don't need to whine." He informed me.

"I Know, I've just been so tired lately its not even funny. I'm exhausted like 24/7 its depressing" I sighed and turned a left.

"Things will get better Roza,' I shuddered when he said my name in that thick accent, it was so hot.

"I'll be out in second," I told him heading into headmistress Kirova's office, just to get the same lecture, and leave.

"Okay," I came out and we started walking.

"Where to Roza?" He asked as we started walking down the stairs, and I fell.

Not just down, two stairs. Down six. I killed my arm and my lower back.

"DAMMIT! Fuck!" I yelled I was in so much pain.

"Rose, are you okay?" Dimitri leaned over me.

"I think I'll live." I said, tears formed in my eye's. I beat Strigoi and I was crying because of stairs? Something is wrong with me.

"Here," He picked me up in his arm's.

"Dimitri, It hurts so bad," I was holding my arm.

"I know, let's get you to the infirmary." He said.

We got there and doctor Olendski, told me I sprained my arm.

"No practice until it's healed," She warned me.

"I know. I know." I sighed and walked out with Dimitri.

"Well, now I can't do anything fun." I pouted.

"What's that?" he asked.

"No sparring, no hitting people," I sighed.

"Well, I can think of a couple fun things to do,' He smirked as we stopped in front of my room.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

We opened the door, kissing until I heard two screams.

I turned to see Elena and Vanessa.

"See, if I didn't have roomates, this wouldn't happen." I sighed.

"See, if we lived somewhere else this wouldn't happen," Vanessa smirked.

"Aren't you sapposed to be with Adrian right now?" I asked looking at the clock.

"No, not for another hour." She sighed.

"Rose, what's that on your back?" Elena asked me, pointing to my lower back.

I lifted my shirt.

"Holy shit! What happened!" Vanessa said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked then I turned to look in the mirror.

My whole lower back was purple.

"gravity hates me," I said, and leaned into Dimitri who put his nice cold hand on my back.

"Do you want me to call Lissa, or Adrian?" Dimitri asked.

"I'll call Adrian!" Vanessa said.

"They shouldn't have to use their powers on me," I told them.

"Rose, you are seriously hurt," Dimitri told me.

"And, I will heal like any normal person, I'll be fine," I told him, regretting wincing when I sat down on my bed.

"I'm gonna call him anyway," Vanessa stated and got on her cell phone.

Within a couple minuets, Dimitri said he had another shift - which I doubted because he knew Adrian was coming over- and Adrian was here.

"Hello!" He opened the door and came in.

"You don't knock? What if we where changing?" I asked him.

"Adrian Ivashkov, don't even answer that," Vanessa warned him.

Elena laughed at us.

"So, what's up?" he plopped beside Vanessa on her bed.

"Rose, really hurt herself," Vanessa told him.

"Shut- Up! I told you not to say anything!" I yelled at her.

"Rose, You have a cast on your arm, I got that." He told me.

"Yes, but you should see the bruise on her back," Elena said.

"I'm seriously going to kill one of you if you don't shut up," I warned them.

"Here, let me heal you," Adrian got up.

"You shouldn't be using your powers on me!" I said stubbornly.

"Yes, I should!" He said.

"Ugh! Fine!" I sighed.

"but I'm not happy about it," I said.

"Okay," He shrugged and put an arm on my arm, it healed instantly.

"Now, let me see your bruise," He told me.

"Okay," I lifted me shirt.

"Jesus Rose! What did you do?" He exclaimed.

"I fell down the stairs."

Adrian started laughing at me, seriously laughing.

"It's not funny ass hole!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he healed my back.

"Thank you." I smiled.

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17 Author's Note Sad face

Review Question of the day: What would you name your kid's if you had Twins? (Boy and Girl/Girl girl/ Boy and Boy)

**Thank you for all the reviews! Luv you all**

Ninety seven reviews! Awesome guys keep the reviews coming!

**I'm terribly sorry to say, I have to write an author note as a chapter and I know you aren't sapposed to do that, and I could get in serious shiz nit for doing this but, I have writers block, and I really need I dea's from you guy's I'm totally lost.**

**Please review with an Idea or private message me SOMETHING to help me get my story back on track. I love all my reviewers, and please please send me an Idea and Answear my comment Question above.**


	18. Chapter 18 You have two minuets

Review Question of the day: Would you be offended if in this story your character was pregnant?

**Thank you for all the reviews! Luv you all**

**I couldn't have completed this without you guy's! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

A HUNDRED AND THREE REVIEWS! HOLY CRAP THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

**Tabitha POV**

I was walking in the hallway when a really cute guy with Black hair and green eyes came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Alexander." He told me.

"I'm Tabitha," We shook hands and started walking together.

"So, are you new here?" He asked me.

"Yeah, since the beginning of the year." I smiled at him.

"That's cool, hey tou want to hang out sometime?" He asked blushing a little bit.

I bit my lip, "I'd love to. Here," I gave him my phone number. "text me later," I told him and was off to class.

After school, I ran into my dorm where Eddie was sitting in his boxer's and watching TV.

"Oh, My Gosh!" I screeched.

"Stop Yelling, I'm kind of hung over," He told me, covering his ears.

"Well, Guess what! I met the most amazing guy ever! He said he'll call me!" I was jumping for joy.

"That's great, but you need to shut up!" he informed me.

My phone rang. "That's him!" I screeched.

"That's fascinating," he was being sarcastic. I answered the phone and we talked for hours.

**Vanessa POV**

I moaned as Adrian kissed my neck.

"You are so beautiful," He told me.

"Thank you, You are so handsome," I put my hands in his hair.

"Adrian, I need Alcohol!" I heard Rose come through the door.

"Okay, In the cupboard," He yelled.

We went back to making out, when Rose came in.

"I can't find, the- MY EYE'S!" She screamed.

"Rose, top cupboard in the bathroom," Adrian told her.

"You keep alcohol in the bathroom?" We said unison.

"Yes," He sighed.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave now," She said and ran out.

**RPOV**

Oh my shit! Oh my shit!

I can't believe I just witnessed that!

I put my ear phones in and went for a run. Then I ran into somebody. It was Dimitri.

**LPOV**

I was still pretty mad a Christian, I wouldn't have been if he would have told me.

Besides god only knows what was actually going on, they where both wet and _She _was in a towel.

Someone knocked on my door.

I got up to open it and saw Christian.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Lissa please, listen to me!" He begged.

"you have two minuets," I said letting him in.

**Again, I am so so so so so so so so sorry x1000000000 that its short**

**Please review**

**With ur answer to the review question**


	19. Chapter 19 Well Crap!

**Review Question of the day: What goes up but doesn't come down?**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**I'm going to take this chapter, to screw around a bit with Adrian and Dimitri ****J**

**Muahahahahahahaaha, Vanessa darling you are amazing!**

**VPOV**

Oh crap. Oh crap.

Dimitri is going to kill me, Dimitri is going to kill me!

Why am I saying everything twice? What the hell! What the hell!

Okay, I really need to stop that.

I'm screwed. So screwed it's not even funny.

Someone knocked on the door and I completely jumped out of my skin.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Adrian," I could hear him smirking.

"It's open!" I yelled and he came in.

"What's wrong? You look seriously scared shit less," He told me.

"Well you see….."

**RPOV**

"Oh, Dimitri," I moaned into his collar bone.

We where in the cabin and we had finally had privacy.

"Mmmm Roza," He moaned back.

Suddenly my phone went off.

_Rosemarie Hathaway if you do not pick up your phone I will find you!_

Lissa's threats spilled into my head.

"I have to take it, or face the wrath of Lissa," I sighed, he chuckled.

'What?" I asked her annoyed clearly.

"We are going to throw a party for Luna!" She shrieked.

"Seriously Lissa? This is why you called me, interrupting my activities?" I asked her.

"Yes. Exactly. Now, you need to help me plan plan plan!"

"Ugh, can I call you back later?" I asked her.

"I guess, I'm getting another call anyway." she hung up.

Dimitri and I started making out again, then my phone rang.

It was Vanessa.

"Hello?" I answered annoyed.

"R-Rose, I need help." She cried into the phone.

Dimitri looked at me questioningly.

"I'll be right there," I told her and hung up.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I have to go… check on a friend." I told him and kissed his cheek. I hated lieing to Dimitri but I don't think Vanessa wanted Dimitri to know anything just yet, what ever she wanted.

"Bye, love you!" I closed the door.

**Vanessa POV**

I explained everything to Adrian. He went into shock and layed on the floor.

I called Rose and she said she was on her way.

KNOCK KNOCK!

I opened it to see Rose.

"is Dimitri with you?" I asked her, not wanting him to know a damn thing.

"No, I swear. What's wrong?" She came inside.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

**I'm aware it is short, and I understand if you hate me.**

**Just please review.**


	20. Chapter 20 Tell me what?

**Author's Note PLEASE READ: **I could not have done this without you guy's! I love you all! You are all amazing! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh and PS I know a few times I called Vanessa Viktoria, but It's been harder for me not to mix them up then u think lol. Again I'm working on it.

**Lissa POV**

I was so excited fro Luna's party! She was turning 18 and this was going to be the best party ever.

I had a huge book of plans, ready to set into place, but Rose was supposed to be here an hour ago and she's no where in sight!

**Rose POV**

Pregnant? Pregnant! What the hell. I took her into my arm's. I looked over her shoulder to see Adrian laying on the bed on his back.

'Sweetie, what's wrong with him?" I asked her quietly. "I don't know, he came in right after I found out, I told him and he just laid there," She told me.

"I'll fix him," I wiped her tears off and walked up to the bed. "Adrian get up!" I yelled. He didn't even stir. "Adrian if you don't get up now, I will cut your balls off," I warned him.

"What's the point?" He asked. "you're an ass! Now get up and give your girl a hug and comfort her dammit," I smacked his knee. He got up and took Vanessa into his arm's and gave her a big kiss.

I was about to leave when Vanessa stopped me. "Rose?" She called. "Yeah?" I turned around. "Can you maybe not tell anybody?" She asked. "So, don't tell Dimitri," I smirked.

"Exactly," They said together. "Good luck, I'll come by later. But Lissa will kill me if I'm not there sometime soon," I told them.

"Bye," They waved.

I finally got to Lissa's dorm where she basically attacked me with different party Idea's and theme's. But I couldn't not take my mind off Vanessa.

"Liss, why don't you go be with Christian for a while?" I asked her. "Because Christian's still in the dog house for a bit," She sighed. 'Seriously? I thought you guy's talked," I asked her.

'We did, but as punishment. He doesn't get any for another week," She smirked. We high fived.

We kept planning until Luna came in and said she was going to bed. So I walked back to my dorm to see Elena and Vanessa sitting on a bed talking.

I sat with them for a bit when there was a knock on the door. I got up to go see who it was. "Dimitri, hey," I said keeping the door slightly more closed then usual so he couldn't see Vanessa and Elena.

"Rose, is Vanessa here?" he asked me. I looked over and Vanessa shook her head yes. "Yeah, why?" I asked him. "I have some new's." he told me.

I let him in. "Hello, Vanessa. Elena," He acknowledged. They waved. "So, what's up?" Vanessa asked. "Well, you're Mom and brother are coming down to visit," He told her.

"You have a brother?" Elena and I asked her shocked. "Yeah, an older brother," She looked at me pointedly a little scared. "Yeah, So they will be here tomorrow," Dimitri said and with that he left.

"I'm officially Dead. Adrian's Dead. I'm going to get expelled or disowned. Dimitri is going to Jail on case of murder, My brother Noah is going to share a cell with Dimitri!" Vanessa was freaking out walking around the room.

"What is she talking about?" Elena asked. "nothing, Looks Nessa. None of that will happen I promise!" I hugged her. 'Are you sure?" She asked. "Absolutley," She smiled at my response.

Elena woke me up in the morning after I smashed my newer alarm clock to the ground. I threw on my sports bra and short short's and went to practice. Today I just grabbed whatever clothes where on the ground, so looks like Dimitri was getting some eye candy.

When I got to practice I saw Dimitri talking to some guy. "And this is Rose," He told the guy and gestured to me. "Hi." I yawned and waved with a small smile. "So you are Vanessa's famous friend Rose?" The guy smiled t me.

"You must be her brother Noah," I shook his hand. "Yes I am, Dimitri and Vanessa have told me so much about you," He smiled. "Oh god, I can just imagine," I laughed.

"Rose, do you really think I would say bad things about you?" he asked me shocked. "No, I guess not," I smiled at him. "Okay, well I'll let you guy's get to your practice, good luck I'm going to see Vanessa," He said.

"If she's not in our Dorm room, she's with Adrian somewhere," I told him. "Alright, thanks I have her cell number," He waved and left.

"Laps?" I guessed. Turns out I guessed correctly. I ran laps all morning and then we got to spar.

We sparred for a while and that was it.

I walked out and I was on my way to class when someone grabbed me and brought me into the bushes. "Don't scream." I heard Adrian say. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"I'm freaking out!" He said.

**Samantha POV**

Jill and I decided to have a girl's day. We blasted music in our dorm room and started painting our toe nails.

"This is really fun," she said Dancing around trying to dry off her toes.

"I know I haven't done anything like this in forever," We cheered our sparkling Apple juice and continued to Dance around.

"Here, let me braid your hair," Jill said. "Alright," We sat down and we still partially dance d to the music as she gave me a mermaid braid, and I have her a French Braid.

"You know what we should do?" I asked her excited. "What?" She cheered. "We should make cupcakes!" We squealed and started cooking a burnt batch of cup cakes then finally a good batch.

We had the best day ever!

**Ash POV**

I was sitting in the cafeteria, anyway Jesse came up to me. "Hey Sexy," He grabbed my waist.

"Hi," I said dryly. He kissed my cheek, the one he hit me on a couple day;s ago. "What do you want?" I asked him getting up. Even though he was a foot taller then me, he semmed short.

"You," He grabbed me again. "get off Jesse!" I warned him. "I'm training to be a guardian, I'll kick your ass!" I warned him again.

"Whatever, bye whore." He said and walked off. "YOU ASS !" I ran up to him and punched him in the nose.

Within minuets we where in Mrs. Kirova's office. "You are both suspended for a week," She told us after finding out what happened. "Are you kidding me! How am I supposed to be a Guardian now!" I freaked out, I was usually really serious about grades and stuff.

"If you don't remember, Miss Hathaway, Was gone for two year's and is still on her way." She reminded me.

We walked out and I went to my dorm.

**Luna POV**

'Dude have you noticed Lissa acting weird lately?" I asked Kingsby as we sat in the library.

"Just a little bit, but I havent known her long enough to know what's weird and what's normal," he said honestly.

"yeah, It just seems like she's hiding something from me, it's weird." I shrugged and highlighted some of my science notes.

"maybe she is, who know's," He shrugged.

I yawned. "Are you seriously tired?" He asked me. "Yes, you kept me up texting me last night," I threw a pillow at him.

"Ohh well," He shrugged and jumped on me. "That's how it's gonna be?" I asked him. "Yes," he smirked. We started play fighting, until we got kicked out of the library. Oh well, we had fun.

**Tabitha POV**

Alex and I where hanging out in my dorm room watching the note book. When it finally ended, I was crying and he stared blankly at the screen.

"Really?" He asked teasingly. "Yes," I tried to wipe my tears. 'Wow," He shook his head. I playfully hit him.

"I'm back!" Eddie called opening the door. "Hey, why are you crying?" He asked. "Watched a sad movie, Alex this is my roommate Eddie." I introduced them.

"So, you're the guy she's been squealing about all day?" he asked opening a bottle of Red Bull.

I blushed. "I guess so," He tickled me. 'ahh," I screamed. "More screaming, tisk tisk," Eddie smirked and went to his room.

**MINA POV**

I havent been around much, I've had the flu. I know it's like impossible for Moroi tog et sick but I'm unlucky so I did (Sad face)

Meaghan has been nice enough to take care of me. She even read a book to me. What are friend for?

**ROSE POV**

"You are freaking out?" I smirked at him. "Wait until Dimitri finds out and her older brother Noah, then you'll be freaking out," I smirked.

"Find out what?" Dimitri asked from behind me. Adrian's face went white. "Oh Man up," I told Adrian.

"What is going on?" Dimitri asked seriously now. "Nothing Comrade, we have to get to our classes, bye!" I said and we ran, well I ran like there was no tomorrow Adrian barely followed.

**REVIEW! I hope u like it!**


	21. Chapter 21 Confy night ruined

**Chapter 21 : )**

**Love u all!**

**PICTURES ON PROFILE!**

Finally, the weekend. Lissa was busy with Luna's party because well I want to spend time with Vanessa.

Lissa understands, I mean after Vanessa and I told her, she headed straight to the computer and ordered a whole bunch of stuff.

We laughed and stuff. Vanessa and I even invited Elena to come with us, she said she would bring movie's and food.

I got into my comfy clothes and headed over.

"I'm here!" I called.

"Just in time, cute outfit Rose." Adrian smirked.

"get out," I kicked him in the butt.

"I'm out bye!" He called.

"I set up the living room and Elena is already in there," Vanessa told me.

**Dimitri POV**

I swear I cannot figure out what Rose and Adrian where talking about.

It's Friday and I have a shift around the Dhampir Dorm's.

I saw a girl running out of the Co-ed campus.

I recognised her as Tabitha as I got closer.

"Are you okay?" I asked her cautiously, she was crying so hard he body was shaking hard.

From what I could tell she had bruises on her face and arm.

"Who did this to you?" I asked her.

She wouldn't say anything.

"Tabitha, please tell me." I begged her.

"A-A-Alexander." She sobbed into my shirt.

"he's a new one isn't he?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

I called Alberta on her cell phone. She came and got Tabitha.

I went to get Alexander.

**Vanessa POV**

Its really nice having my friends around right now.

**Rose POV**

"RING RING!" mY phone went off.

"Pause it, it's Eddie." I told them.

"Hathaway," I answered.

"Rose, get here now! They just found Tabitha, Alexander beat her. Like bause beat her." he told me.

"Guy's I have to go." I shut my phone.

"Why?" They asked.

"Alexander abused Tabitha, beat her." I told them.

Their mouths turned into O shape.

"Call us when you hear any news." Elena said.

I got there and a lot of people where standing around, Eddie was in Jeans and a sweater.

"Rose, you must be freezing, here." He gave me his sweater, because I was cold after all and he was like my over protective brother.

"Anythign?" I asked.

"No, Dimitri is the one who found her." He said.

Holy shit.

**Heehee**

**REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22 HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Chapter 22 : )**

**Love u all!**

**PICTURES ON PROFILE!**

**RPOV**

We waited outside before I saw Dimitri come outside, with Alexander in tow.

I went to go see if I could help, but Eddie told me to let Dimitri handle it.

After Dimitri handed him off he was told to go.

He came to see Eddie and I.

"What are you kids doing here?" He asked us.

"Waiting for news." I said to him.

'Well, you look like you are freezing go to your Dorm. Eddie you can go to your room." Dimitri said and walked with me. He was really mad.

This happened to his mom. He already had to deal with people being abused, I'm sure he didn't want to see it again.

We walked in silence. Then we finally got to my dorm room. "Dimitri, are you going to be okay?" I asked him rubbing his arm.

"All that matters is that Tabitha is okay. And that you get some rest," he told me and left.

**Tabitha POV**

They are taking care of me in the Academy Clinic. I was so mad at myself, for letting him do that. I was vengeful now.

Nobody pulls shit like that and gets away with it.

**Mina POV**

I heard the news. Poor girl, I couldn't believe it. I was going to go see her, but I promised Lissa I would help her with Luna's party tonight, since we had planned it for tomorrow.

**Vanessa POV**

I woke up on the couch across from Elena. She was snoring loudly.

I on the other hand rushed to the bathroom to go throw my guts up.

I think Adrian and I had to tell more people soon. Before I start showing.

Elena went home and I called Adrian. "Hello," he answered on the first ring. "Hey, can you come over?" I asked him. "Yeah sure," He said and hung up.

"What's up?" he asked after got in and cuddles with me on the couch. "Well, I think I should tell my brother and my mom today, because they are all here and it would just be easier," I sighed.

"Yea I guess you are right," He rubbed circles on my knee. "I love you Adrian." I told him with so much love it hurt. "I love you to," He kissed my forehead.

"So, when should we tell them?" He asked. "Well they will be here soon," I said. "Soon? How soon?" he panicked. "KNOCK!KNOCK!" I heard someone almost kill my door.

'Well, if it's not Rose banging down the door, its Noah," I told him. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. "Hey!" I hugged my older brother, then my mom.

"Mom, Noah this is my boyfriend Adrian," I said smiling brightly. "nice to meet you," mom said, Noah shook his hand giving a death glare.

"Vanessa can I talk to you for a minuet," My brother asked me. "Yea sure," We went into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked me. "What are you talking about?" he had me completely confused.

"You know what I'm talking about! I don't want to see you broken! You know how Royal guy's are with Dhampir Women! You saw what happened to Auntie Olena!" He told me.

'Adrian is not like that! He cares about me!" I yelled at him. "Sure he does, you know whats going to happen! Why risk it!" he asked. "Stuff has already happened!" I yelled knowing exactly that that is NOT what my brother meant.

"Hey, are you guy's okay in here?" mom and Adrian entered. Adrian was by my side in an instant. "Don't screw with my sister, you and your royals, I know what you do, screw em' then drop em' don't think for a second I wont kick your ass, if you hurt my sister," noah told him.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted.

**Luna POV**

Okay, Lissa is really starting to piss me off, what the hell was going on with her? I had no Idea, Kingsby was no help.

UGH!

I walked into the library, it was all dark and weird.

"What the hell," I whispered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

**Review**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23!

LUNA POV

"What the hell," I whispered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I saw Lissa standing there with a huge smile on her face and a lot of my other friends.

"Wow, oh my gosh," this brought tears to my eye's.

"Thank you!" I hugged then all, Lissa especially. I saw Rose, Eddie , Christian and Kingsby smirking at me.

"Didn't expect this did you?" Rose hugged me. "not at all," I laughed.

"Where is Vanessa?" I asked them.

They all shrugged.

VANESSA POV

"YOU"RE WHAT!" My Brother screamed at me.

"Noah! There is no sense in yelling! It will not make the problem go away," She scolded him.

"Vanessa, I thought we raised you right. We sent you here so Dimitri could teach you more responsibility." She told me.

"This isn't Dimitri's fault don't go blaming him!" I said to her.

"I'm not blaming Dimitri, by the way does he even know!" mom asked me.

"Do I know what?" I heard Dimitri come in, my small room was getting crowded, I hope Rose or Elena don't come here, I'm glad they are at Luna's party.

'What are you doing here?" I asked.

"looking for Rose, and this is the second time, I can sense everyone is hiding something from me, what is it!" He said exasperated.

"I'm pregnant Adrian is the father," I said to him.

He looked angry, then murderous, then he calmed down and put his guardian face on.

"if that is all, I'll go find Rose somewhere else," he said and left.

Tears streamed down my face.

RPOV

I was at Luna's party, when Dimitri asked if we could talk.

"You knew about Vanessa and you didn't tell me!" he asked calmly.

"Dimitri, she asked me not to, please don't be mad at me!" I was so upset, that he was upset.

"Roza, I'm not mad at you, I just whish I wasn't the last to know," He pulled me tight.

"okay, I'm sorry," I hugged him.

"Please, just be honest with me next time," he said .

"I will, I promise," I walked away.

When the party was over I walked Lissa back to her dorm, but I saw some moving around in the bushes.

I looked around to see a Strigoi. He Must have broken the wards by a human.

"Are you shitting me? Not again," I sighed and went after him.

"Hello, Rosemarie," He hissed.

"Hi," I grunted and kicked him over, five more showed up.

"Shit." I breathed.

"No way are you getting in those dorm's." I told them.

"We don't need to, we need you dead," he told me.

"Well, looks like you wont be getting what you need tonight," I heard Dimitri say.

We took down the Strigoi, one by one. Until there was only one left, but he had already headed to the moroi dorm's.

"NO!" I screamed running after him, and Dimitri was on his radio.

When I got in, Alberta had staked him.

"Thank you!" I said.

**MUST READ!**

**Okay, so I know that was all about Rose and Vanessa…. But please ber with me, I still have writers block, and well life isn't the best right now, I'm going through serious shit. And I hate being the person who always has an excuse because that's not who I am. I'm sorry…. Please Review**


	24. Chapter 24 I took a baseball bat

**a/n please read!**

**I have been sick for the past week and its bad, please forgive me for late updating ****L**

Samantha POV

"I'm so tired," I sighed flopping onto my bean bag chair. Jill laughed at me.

"What?" I asked teasingly blowing the hair out of my face.

"You look so exhausted. How are your classes?" She asked me.

"Tough, I think I'm going insane," I told her. She giggled.

"Really Sammi?" she asked. "Really. I've been feeling really depressed," I said honestly.

She turned serious. "Wow, maybe you should tell the counsellor," She said. "Yeah, I guess." I sighed.

ROSE POV

We were sitting in the cafeteria, eating our lunch. When someone came behind me and tickled me.

"What the hell!" I jumped up and turned around, seeing Adrian piss himself laughing.

"Little Dhampir I was not aware you were ticklish," he told me.

"Well are you aware that now I'm going to beat your ass?" I asked him.

"Rosemarie you will do no such thing," I heard my mother tell me. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "I'm here on business. Rose, you can't go around beating people up," She told me.

"Why not?" I asked, and so did Abe coming up behind her. **(A/N: let's pretend she already know's about Abe…. Being her father and all okay?)**

"You two, there is no use." She told us.

"Hi Guardian Hathaway," Lissa waved to her. "Hi Princess," She said smiling back.

**MINA POV**

I was done in the clinic, I had a few bruises on my arms and stomach but that was the worst of it.

I was told Alexander was still with the headmaster. I went to his room.

I took a base ball bat.

I destroyed everything.

I walked out, proud of myself more then ever. I was stronger.

**Dimitri POV**

"You are going to be doing what?" I asked Headmistress Kirova. "We are going to have a spirit week. It's going to have a theme day, now I've had some student's help me pick day's and I think they are fine to my knowledge nothing bad should happen." She said.

"With all due respect headmistress I think this is a bad Idea," I told her. "Well, Guardian Belikov, it is not up to you unfortunately." she said.

"well Rose is going to have a blast," I mumbled on my way out.

**IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT!**

**MUST READ!**

**I've already picked out the spirit day's :**

**M- Favourite character**

**T- Favourite Jersey Shore person**

**W- Animal**

**T- Super Hero**

**F- Wild west (For Dimitri sake)**

_**Ive already picked your costumes for favourite character please review what you would like to be fore the rest PLEASE or you probably wont be getting a part in a spirit day chapter or I will pick for you! Please let me know!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**A New year at Saint Vlad's.**

_**Thanks for reviewing. Helped a lot. So I realise I royally screwed up when I was writing I menat to write Tabitha instead of Mina, just my friends name is Mina and we were talking so it confused me : (**_

_**Sorry guy's ;) love y'all**_

RPOV

I sat in Stan's class, listening to the announcements. "And so, Student's starting Monday we will be having a spirit week. Your teacher will explain more. Please dress appropriately." She finished.

Everyone cheered. "So, Monday, will be your favourite character, Tuesday will be Jersey shore. Wednesday will be Animal, Thursday will be super hero, Friday will be Wild West, and a new addition is Saturday your favourite color (**A/N don't worry about that one. I have it all picked out.)**

"This is going to be so cool!" I cheered.

****Monday comes along*****

Lissa slept over so we could get ready together. I was going as Cat women and she was sponge bob. I was damn sexy. Lissa had a T-shirt with his face on, some black jeans, and thigh High yellow boots. Also she was wearing silly bands! Epic.

I on the other hand was sporting leather, and a whip. But I was pretty much kind of covered up. We walked into the hall way, everyone stared then we saw Mia, dressed as princess jasmine, wig and all.

"holy crap your hot," I told her. "You guy's too! I love the whip and Lissa I love your boot's!" Mia squealed. "Alright guy's I have to get to practice, see ya later," I waved and ran off. Which was kind of hard because well, leather was just hard to run in, period.

'Comrade I'm here." I yelled. "I know Rose," he said before turning around a dropping his jaw at the sight of me. "See something you like?" I teased. "Yes," He said.

**A/N**

**I'm out of town right now…. Thank you for the people asking me if I'm feeling better I am, kind of. Lol**

**Sorry it is so so, I just had to get the author's not above^^^^^^^^ this because it was important.**

**I will have the rest of this chapter up by Wednesday tho because after that I leave for Quebec :/**

**REVIEW**

**And DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW THE LAST CH**


	26. Chapter 26 Sorry guys

**A New year at Saint Vlad's.**

Well. Here it is. This story is officially on Hiatus.

I apologize, I'll update when I can.

: ' (


End file.
